CHARACTERS
by sei heichou
Summary: Nash tertawa keras. Seijuurou benar-benar berpikir jika Nash adalah penulis yang terlalu terbawa suasana saat melakukan hobinya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Nash terkadang membuatnya mual. NASHAKA / NASH GOLD JR. / AKASHI SEIJUUROU


_**CHARACTERS**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Nash Gold Jr. **_

_**Seijuurou Akashi**_

_**Warning[!]: OOC, typo[s], ambiguous**_

_**I don't own the casts and KnB.**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**"Nash tertawa keras. Seijuurou benar-benar berpikir jika Nash adalah penulis yang terlalu terbawa suasana saat melakukan hobinya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Nash terkadang membuatnya mual."**_

* * *

.

Nash menjambak kasar rambut pirang miliknya. Ia lebih memilih menyakiti salah satu bagian tubuhnya daripada membanting komputer yang berada di depannya. Nash adalah seorang penulis fanfiksi yang cukup digemari di dunia maya. Kembali pada keadaan Nash yang saat ini bisa dibilang sedang kacau. Pemuda penggemar tato itu tengah kesal. Nash sangat mencintai hobinya sebagai penulis. Ia bisa mendapatkan ide dimanapun dan kapanpun, lalu dengan cepat ia menuangkannya dalam bentuk kalimat. Nash akan selalu membawa laptop, atau setidaknya sebuah tab di dalam tasnya kemanapun ia pergi. Dan sekarang keadaan sedang berbalik. Satu hal sepele sedang tidak berada di pihak Nash. Suasana pas, peralatan lengkap, ide dapat, tulisan sudah siap, tinggal mengunggahnya saja.

"Hah—sial! Nama tokohdi chara-list saja tidak lengkap. Bagaimana mungkin aku mau mengunggahnya."

Nash menggigit pena yang sedari tadi menemaninya menulis. Tidak, ia tidak menulis di kertas tentu saja. Itu hanya kebiasaan Nash saat membuat sebuah cerita. Jika ide sedang menghilang entah ke mana, atau matanya merasa pedih karena terlalu sering terkena radiasi cahaya komputer, Nash akan berhenti sejenak lalu memasukkan pena ke mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang, pena di mulutmu itu mengandung sekian banyak bakteri, Nash."

Suara itu membuat Nash memutar kursinya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kini badannya membelakangi meja dan komputer yang sebelumnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Nash berhenti menggigit penanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak protes, Sei. Aku sedang kesal."

"Aku yang seharusnya kesal. Sudah sejak sore tadi kau duduk di sini tanpa menghiraukan hal lain."

Seijuurou, si pemuda merah yang baru saja masuk, meghampiri Nash, lalu meletakkan satu gelas coklat panas di meja, tepat di samping komputer kesayangan Nash. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sei itu mundur selangkah lalu mengecek komputer Nash.

"Terkena writer's block?"

Nash yang sudah menghadap meja kembali mengangguk dua kali.

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi sudah lewat."

"Lalu apalagi masalahmu?"

Nash meletakkan penanya di mejanya. Kedua tangan Nash terulur ke depan dan meraih pinggang Seijuurou lalu menarik tubuh ramping favoritnya hingga Seijuurou duduk di pangkuan membelakangi Nash.

"Nama tokoh yang kutulis jadi pemeran utama tidak di chara-list."

Nash menopangkan dagu di bahu kanan Seijuurou. Lengan kanannya melingkari pinggang Seijuurou, sedangkan telunjuk tangan kirinya mengarah ke layar komputer yang menyala cukup terang saat itu.

"Lalu, kaupikir dengan begini nama tokohmu akan muncul begitu saja, Tuan Gold Jr.?"

"Mungkin saja."

Nash mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Seijuurou, Kedua lengannya menyatu sampai-sampai Seijuurou tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Seijuurou menggigit bibir begitu saja ketika bibir Nash mengecup pelan lehernya.

"Jangan menciumku di situ."

"Tidak boleh?"

Sekali lagi Nash mendaratkan kecupan. Kali ini telinga Seijuurou jadi sasaran.

"Lepaskan aku manusia tato!"

"Untuk apa, hm?"

Nash membuat pemuda di dekapannya semakin merapat padanya sampai-sampai punggung Seijuurou menyentuh dada Nash.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Pergi dari dekapanku sama artinya dengan pembunuhan, Seijuurou sayang."

"Jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menggelikan, Nash. Dasar penulis menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Nash melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Seijuurou. Dengan segera pemuda Akashi itu berdiri. Baru saja Seijuurou meluruskan badannya, tangannya ditarik lagi dengan cepat lalu badannya diputar. Sebentar kemudian Seijuurou terdorong ke depan lalu kembali mendarat di pangkuan Nash.

"Jangan main-main, Nash!"

Seolah tidak peduli, Nash melingkarkan (lagi) salah satu tangannya di pinggang Seijuurou, sedangkan tangan lain mendorong tengkuk Seijuurou hingga wajah keduanya semakin mendekat satu sama lain. Bibir Nash hampir menyentuh milik Seijuurou kalau saja Seijuurou tidak memalingkan wajah.

"Hei, Sei. Aku ingin menciummu."

Seijuurou kembali mengumbar tatapan pada Nash. Sekarang pandangannya tajam, kedua matanya melebar.

"Kau ini sebenarnya sedang menulis atau benar-benar ingin kubunuh?"

"Aku sedang mencari ide."

"Ha?"

"Bagaiamana kalau adegan romantis di ceritaku berikutnya seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Astaga Sei. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau ingin kugendong ke ranjang sekarang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Nash beralih ke dagu Seijuurou, lalu kembali menariknya hingga mendekat. Leher Seijuurou dibuat pegal karenanya.

"Duduk di pangkuan, lalu berpelukan, kemudian dilepas dan kembali ditarik hingga didekap. Begitu skenarionya, Sei."

Seijuurou diam. Ia sempat mendapat firasat aneh melihat Nash menyeringai saat menatapnya.

"Tapi masih ada satu adegan yang kurang. Tidakkah kau penasaran, Sei?"

Seijuurou bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku yang penasaran."

Nash bergerak cepat, takut jika Seijuurou akan menghindar lagi. Jemari yang berada di dagu Seijuurou memudahkan Nash menarik wajah Seijuurou mendekat hingga benar-benar tanpa jarak dengan wajahnya. Pada akhirnya, kedua belahan bibirpun bersentuhan. Tidak sampai disitu saja, bibir Seijuurou dipetakan Nash dengan sempurna melalu lumatan pelan. Satu menit, dua menit, masih belum selesai. Tapi Nash sadar Seijuurou butuh oksigen, jadi ia memilih menyelamatkan Seijuurou dari sesak napas.

"Sudah selesai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seijuurou sempat terengah sebentar, lalu ia mengusap pelan bibirnya. Tapi detik berikutnya, jemari Nash ikut ambil bagian.

"Kau gila."

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Jangan cerewet saat aku sedang bermasalah dengan tulisan, Sei."

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

Seijuurou sudah berdiri di hadapan Nash. Ia bersiap pergi meninggalkan Nash yang kini sudah kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke layar dan tulisannya. Tapi belum genap tiga langkah, lagi-lagi Nash menahannya. Seijuurou yang terlanjur marah menggeram pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Nash.

"Nash, lepaskan atau—"

"Hei, lihat! Nama tokoh yang ada di ceritaku baru saja muncul di chara-list."

Nash tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik Seijuurou ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya ya ya, selamat. Jadi bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu yang seperti penjara ini, Nash."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Seijuurou mengangguk setelah Nash melepas dekapannya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Dipeluk Nash berulang-ulang cukup membuat tubuh Seijuurou sedikit pegal, jangan lupakan tambahan ciuman dan segala hal yang Nash bilang 'ide cerita' itu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menginap, Sei?"

"Setelah kejadian tadi?"

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya melihat senyum yang mengembang di wajah Nash.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin absen saat latih tanding besok gara-gara sakit pinggang."

Nash terkekeh melihat Seijuurou yang terlihat kesal.

"Kalau begitu mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa menyetir sendiri. Kau teruskan saja urusanmu dengan tulisan. Aku pulang dulu."

Seijuurou melangkah keluar ruangan. Ia hendak menutup pintu dari luar ruangan saat Nash berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hei, Sei. Ada yang tertinggal."

"Apalagi?"

"Cintamu."

Nash tertawa keras. Seijuurou benar-benar berpikir jika Nash adalah penulis yang terlalu terbawa suasana saat melakukan hobinya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Nash terkadang membuatnya mual.

"Sengaja kutinggalkan, bodoh. Kau ingin aku mengambilnya lagi?"

"Jangan. Aku berniat menyimpan selamanya."

Lalu Seijuurou menutup pintu. Nash tidak tahu jika dibalik pintu itu Seijuurou sedang tersenyum.

"Ah—sial! Kurasa aku tertular penyakitnya. Benar-benar menggelikan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: Buat Natha, terima kasih untuk info 'nama Nash Gold Jr. sudah ada di chara-list ffn'. Saya jadi kepikiran cerita ini. Jadi kapan mau eksekusi Sei yang pingsan di depan Nash?**

**Buat yang terhormat aa' Nash Gold Jr., selamat sayang, namamu sudah nongol di ffn, akhirnya kamu diakui.**

**Maaf kalau saya rusak chara Sei jadi OOC. Namanya juga fanfiksi hehehe.**


End file.
